I Need This
by earlschibiangel
Summary: "As long as I am back home at seven," she clarified for the teen males who nodded even though they didn't understand her need to be home studying on a weekend. What Sam wasn't aware of was the man she was avoiding was watching the trio walk down the street, his brown gaze locked on the teens holding hands as they disappeared...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, yes I am back with another one... It will be a little different, but as per the rules of the site it can not be review dictated, but I will not be asking for that. I will be taking your reviews into consideration as most writers do. Thanks.

* * *

A little brunette girl climbs into her attic, a small space filled with stories. She is hiding from her family, well mostly her stepfather, her guardian. With all that has happened she doesn't want to be around him and she needs an escape. The closest thing is the books that she reads, but today she needs something different today. It had started okay with her last day of school, but then the bullies that she had hid from in the last few months had finally found out her secret leaving the girl blooded and bruised. If her uncle found her at that moment then she knew that the night would be filled with pretending. Pretending that she was asleep, another night of forgetting that her life was a living hell that everything was okay.

"What is this?" she questioned as she noticed that one of the spines from the books was bare, a book without a title. Grasping it she opened it to find most of it bare save for a few words...

The small girl opened the book hoping for an escape and she had two choices...

1. Does she read the book... 2. Does she close the book...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to inform everyone but I won't be able to do the story the way that I planned. I hope that you still want to read it, but with the rules that the site has I have been told that this story could be deleted or I could lose my account and with over forty stories, most of which are Danny Phantom and are still in progress like Cherishing her Secret, I will write this one as a story. Sorry again. Forgot about that one rule and misunderstood it to boot.

NoOne's Twilight, you are a dark one. Hellbreaker, thank you for the heads up. Guest, I hope that you enjoy. sammansonrepilica, thanks for the review.

* * *

"I can't believe you let them do that, in fact I am quite surprised that you don't fight back," a dark skinned male complained making the cerulean eyed teen next to him glower. The halls around them were filled with students, most of them going through their lockers frantically while others loitered next to the pea green walls and lockers. The halls were so ugly with colors that had nothing to do with school colors. The halls looked like that of a prison from the black and white movie days.

"That is the pot calling the kettle black," he stated as he opened his locker and began to stuff books in before removing others. The dark skinned male followed suit as a raven haired girl next to them waited. She had already been at school for like thirty minutes before the two males teens. Now she tapped her foot on the grey tiles as she waited for them to get what they needed, the warning bell ringing shrilly above them.

"I have to agree with both of you, but then again I have to side with Tucker. Why don't you fight back? I mean, sure you know that you will find yourself in a locker before the end of the day at least once, but not fighting back just makes them want to do it more." Danny looked at his friend in confusion. Had she really just said that to him? "Besides you have like three weeks or so before the end of school and you would never have to see him again so what have you too lose?"

"Okay, Sam, I was told years ago that not fighting back was the best way to avoid bullying and that was by my parents and now you are telling me that if I fight back they are less likely to bother me?" She nodded. "All this sounds whack I mean I don't even know why he has taken this liking to me!" The raven haired boy was frustrated. The teen he was talking about went by the name of Dash and he constantly found time to stuff Danny into lockers, give him swirlies and even on the occasion pantsed him.

"I still think it's because you rub him the wrong way," Tucker, the dark skinned techno-geek stated as he closed his locker. Danny followed suit, his eyes rolling. How had he made that person mad? He hadn't even done anything wrong!

"I agree to a point, but I think that Dash does what he does because he is jealous of you, I mean look at it this way; Dash has no mother while you do and he has to be this big bad ass to make up for that fact while you can be yourself." Danny wasn't sure which one was right and if either mattered because Dash liked to bully him and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Tucker can relate to me, but Sam how can you relate. I mean you aren't popular, but you don't have to deal with all the shit we have to take." Sam looked thoughtful for a moment and something flickered in her amethyst gaze, but just as quickly it was gone.

"You are right, Danny. I don't have to deal with the shit that you do, but if I did I would be fighting back even if I knew I couldn't win." Walking off from the pair Danny was left to wonder what was going on with his friend. Sam was acting off and he couldn't place it. Maybe it was the fact that just a few months ago her mother had re-married, her husband having been dead for over five years.

"Forget about that, we need to get to class before Lancer decides that today he wants to give us a month detention."

* * *

As the day moved on the trio found themselves walking out of the school, Sam waving goodbye as she rushed off. Danny and Tucker were never sure why she was in such a hurry. Usually she hung out with them, but lately she had done less of that, more of her time spent at home alone because they both knew that her mother was out more than she was in and the stepfather usually went with her.

"So, what does her stepfather do anyway?" Tucker questioned Danny. The raven haired teen shrugged. "How is it that we know very little about the man? Sam usually fills us in on everything that happens in her life so why don't we know more about him?" Danny had wondered that for a while now, but figured with as little as Sam appeared to like of the man that had married her mother that she didn't really talk to him so he had written it off, but as the months passed the teen Goth hung out less and less with them, her clothing choices changing from her normal skirt to black jeans. Around them other students rushed off the grounds while others climbed onto the yellow buses waiting for them.

"I just thought because she hated him so much that she didn't want to know too much about him," Danny stated. The clothing didn't bother him too much because Sam had worn jeans before as well as slacks and other pants, but she usually didn't wear them as often as she had lately. In fact she seemed to be covering up more. "But have you noticed her clothing?" Tucker smiled lechery.

"I have noticed that she has taken to covering up, but have you noticed all the looks that she has gotten from all the guys so why shouldn't she want to cover up? She doesn't want them to ogle her and you know that." Danny nodded, but still found that something wasn't adding up. "So, want to head to my house and play some video games? I just got the new DBZ game in and have yet to try it out."

"Sounds like a plan," he said as they headed in the opposite way that Sam had gone, Danny pushing those worries to the back of his mind. After all, Sam could take care of herself.

* * *

The Goth in question opened her door and noticing that there were no cars in the driveway breathed a sigh of relief before rushing into the kitchen to grab some salad before running up to her room to eat with the door locked. She had begun doing that after she had started feeling a little uneasy with the way she was getting looks from her stepfather. At first he had just seemed to look at her, but then she had noticed that not all those looks were curious looks, but lustful looks. She knew those looks from school and just from guys in general, but her stepfather was like forty supposed to be a dad figure. Shuddering she remembered the last time she had seen him hanging around her, too close for her comfort because it had been at her door when she was sleeping. Something had woken her up so opening her eyes she found him at the door, the lights out, but she could see him so with a quick call to a locksmith she had had locks put on her door and every day she locked it.

"How could this get any worse?"

* * *

In the dark room...

"Lina!" a male voice called making the girl look up as her stepfather called for her. "Lina! You better not be hiding again!" Lina, the brunette child crawled over to the edge of the attic floor as her stepfather, a blond male, moved under the room. "You can't hide from me forever so I suggest you get down here!" Lina shuddered as she backed up again, her stepfather looking up as the ground creaked. "I know that you are in the attic and if you don't want a more severe punishment then you need to get your happy ass down here." When she didn't appear the blond male grabbed the string that allowed him to open the attic door before he climbed up the stairs.

"No." The male approached.

"You shouldn't have hidden because you know that I will always find you." As his hand raised another sound was heard.

"Dash!" The blond looked down at the girl he walked over to the edge of the attic entrance and looking down at the floor he got a great idea. Holding her over the ground that was at least six feet below them he released her, the small girl hitting the ground with a squeal. Dash climbed down just as a Hispanic woman rushed up the stairs to find her daughter on the ground crying with Dash looked over her as if to find out where she was hurt. "What happened?"

"She was playing in the attic again and this time I think she tripped." The woman looked down at her daughter who was in so much pain she couldn't answer so pulling out her phone she called 9-1-1. As she talked to the operator away from them Dash leaned close to her ear.

"Tell anyone and it will be worse."


	3. Chapter 3

**NoOne's Twilight**, now you remember what happened the last time so try to make this one look like an accident and your life doesn't suck!

**sammansonrepilica**, soon, but I have to make this a real DP fic and it wouldn't be so if Danny doesn't get his powers. I know that it is a little late in the game, but I want it that way for a reason.

* * *

The next day found Lina sneaking from her house, the teal eyes large as she scoped the area to make sure it was clear. Her stepfather was at work while her mother had been at her job since six that morning. Lina watched the sun as it rose high into the skies above her as she clutched the large book in her hands. Running off toward the woods in the back of the house she didn't notice that she was being watched by another pair of eyes, the blue orbs watching in curiosity. Finding a spot in a tree she laid the book open and began to read again...

The next morning Danny walked up to Sam who had her back to him, her form stiff as she moved around in the locker searching for something, but he couldn't see because her door was pulled to guard her face.

"Hey," the male said, but stepped back when the Goth before him jumped slightly. Moving the locker door away from her he found a rather tired looking teen. "Hey, what's up? You look a little _jumpy._" Sam shook her head on a sigh.

"Just didn't sleep very well last night," was her response. Danny looked her over, his eyes taking in the bags under her eyes as well as the fact that her hair was a little frazzled. This wasn't just from one night, no, this looked like something that only happened over a period of time, but why was he only noticing it now. Before he could ask any more questions the bell for class rang loudly and with a slam Sam headed off. "See you at lunch!" Danny watched her head off and he wondered what could be bothering her. Blinking he realized that he was going to be late for class so he dashed off not aware of someone watching him from down the hall.

* * *

A few hours later found the teens in the lunch room where Sam pushed some of her food around even as she took a bite here and there. Tucker sat down next to them, his meat making Danny's mouth water as Sam moved further down. The pair of males noticed, but neither teen wanted to say anything that might set the Goth girl off.

"So, what's going on?" Tucker inquired as both male teens looked to Sam, the raven haired heiress in question looking up at them in bewilderment. "I have noticed that you seem to rush off rather quickly now instead of hanging out with us." Sam sighed as she took another bite.

"Yeah, I do, but as it is getting closer to the end of school and that means test if you don't remember. I need to study harder since this is the last year of school and I want to end it on a good note." Danny and Tucker didn't understand that for Sam hating school so much why she tried so hard to get the A's that she received in every class. "I know that you don't understand that, but for me I want those grades to stay out of this school unlike the pair of you who find yourselves in detention or taking a test over."

"Okay, that makes sense," Tucker stated, but the raven haired male next to him wasn't so sure about her story. Something didn't make sense.

"You didn't do this last year," he pointed out to which Sam pointed out that there wasn't a big test like there was at the end of this year and college applications to fill out. "I thought you weren't going to college."

"Well, after this year I have changed my mind and find that I want to further my education."

"Sam, I think that you are full of shit." Sam stood up, her empty plate in hand as she glowered down at him.

"I don't give a fuck about what you think. I am entitled to change my mind when I want. For all you know I might start wearing pink and joining the cheer-leading team just for the hell of it so get off my back!" With that she rushed off, her black skirt shifted with anger as she dumped the plate in the trash before leaving the large lunch room. As soon as she was gone the whole congregation of peers around them turned their eyes on the pair of boys. Danny frowned as he too stood up before leaving, but unlike Sam he didn't throw his plate away. He headed off in the direction she was in, but found the halls empty. How could she have moved that fast? Who the hell was he kidding?! For girl and a Goth she had the stamina of a gold metal athlete. Walking down the halls still looking since there was no door out this way he continued his search knowing he would eventually run into her. What Danny didn't know was that Sam had headed out into the halls, but upon seeing a familiar figure in the hallway she had turned and headed in the other direction only for said figure to follow her.

She was now in the girl's bathroom with the door locked as she waited for the bell to ring so she could head to the next class. Laying back against the door she found that she wasn't alone as another Goth girl stepped of the stall, her green jacket pulled tightly over her own black skirt. She looked to Sam and seeing that the small girl was nervous pulled out a cigarette before offering it to her.

When Sam shook her head she said, "Trust me, it helps." Sam took it and looking at it found the other girl handing her a lighter and helping her light it up. Sam took a puff and with a slight cough felt the feeling of calm fall over her. Behind them the small square window to the bathroom was open as the other teen lit up another one and the pair waited it out. The other girl said nothing as she sat across from Sam, the Goth girl feeling a little light headed, but she didn't care as she continued to smoke until the cigarette was gone. As they disposed of the butts the bell rang and the other girl unlocked the door just as a rush of students passed them. Turning to Sam she handed her the rest of the pack.

"Oh, I couldn't," she said, but the teen placed it in her hand before showing her that she had a whole other pack. Sam nodded as she was also given a lighter before the other teen disappeared leaving Sam standing next to the bathroom.

"There you are!" someone yelled as she quickly shoved the smoking items into her backpack. Looking up she found Danny looking rather worried. "I was wondering where you had gone." Sam shrugged.

"I needed to use the restroom," she said and seeing that Danny wanted to ask more she continued, "You know, that time of the month and all." That shut his mouth as a look of disgust replaced the look of worry. "Now, we need to get to class, you more so than me because with my good attendance record and grades I am sure I could be late and no one would even think anything of it." Glaring at her they headed off to the only class that they had together. As they sat down next to each other Sam looked forward as Danny began to smell the air.

"I smell cigarettes," he said as he waved at the air.

"Danny, most of the students in our class are of legal age to purchase smokes so most of them I am sure have that smell." Sam felt bad for smoking, but at the same time she was still feeling the slight calm from said smokes. Before he could say anything to that Lancer appeared before them before he began teaching.

* * *

"Want to hang out tonight, it is the weekend and all," Tucker asked the other two teens. Sam almost shook her head, but Danny spoke up for the both of them.

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he grasped her hand before tugging her to follow the techno-geek down the street to his home. Sam wanted to yank her hand free, but didn't as she allowed herself to be pulled along. Tonight her stepfather had things to do with her mom since this was the time that Pamela's big events took place so that meant _he _would be out of the house until after eight.

"As long as I am back home at seven," she clarified for the teen males who nodded even though they didn't understand her need to be home studying on a weekend. What Sam wasn't aware of was the man she was avoiding was watching the trio walk down the street, his brown gaze locked on the teens holding hands as they disappeared and the look on his face told all who saw him that he wasn't happy about that display. Turning from the teens he headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

That night at about six thirty Sam left Tucker's house with the confidence that she would make it home way earlier than she had hoped. Walking up the steps she saw that the driveway was empty and the lights in the big house were empty.

"Thank god," she muttered as she unlocked the house before heading into the darkened living room. Without flipping on the light she headed for the stairs, after all with as long as she had lived in the house she should know her way. Making her way up the stairs she felt the hairs on the nape of her neck stand up, but looking around and seeing nothing out of the ordinary she opened her door before closing it and locking it. Flipping on the light she felt her heart stop at the sight of Reynal, her stepfather smirking at her from across the room, but before she could turn to unlock the door he was on her and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I want everyone to know this is going to get more graphic with what is happening with both girls. Please don't read if you are uncomfortable with anything in the story.**

**sammansonrepilica, **yeah and it is only going to get worse before it gets better.

**NoOne's Twilight, **yeah, that is how it is, but unfortunately she can't say anything, neither of them can for fear of what both males have threatened.

* * *

The next morning Danny waited by Sam's locker, the Goth late for school for the first time that he knew of, but just before the bell rang Tucker appeared out of nowhere. Tucker was always cutting it close but he was never here before Sam!

"Have you seen Sam?" Danny inquired as he looked around at all the students milling around. The technophile shook his head.

"She isn't here yet?" The raven haired teen shot his friend a look of _why would I ask if she was? _"She's never been late." The bell rang out shrilly and although Danny wanted to wait for her he knew that he needed to get to class so with one last glance at the students passing them the pair headed for class.

By the time that lunch time rolled around Danny still hadn't heard from Sam and he had tried to text her and now he pulled out his phone at the same time as he pushed the sped dial to call her.

_Ring...Ring_

_Ring...Ring_

_Ring...Ring_

_Hi, the darkness has claimed me so just leave a message because I don't need your name._

Danny hung up after leaving a small message to call him back as soon as she got the message. There was just something so off about her not showing up, hell, if she had been sick she would have called them...

* * *

Sam awoke for the second time to her phone spitting out the song identifying to her that Danny was again trying to get a hold of her. Turning her back to the phone she sighed as she eyed the locked door. Yeah, she could lock it, but now she was locked in her room too. She hadn't even wanted to leave the house this morning because she was left alone this morning and after last night... A shudder rippled through her as she got up from the ground, the carpet leaving marks on her face, to take another bath in the hopes that last nights event's would disappear. Heading into the bathroom she locked the door again as she pulled off her cloths, the sign from her last three showers there but she still felt dirty.

**As soon as Sam had woken up she found herself just clad in her underwear and bra, her skin crawling as a pair of hands stroked her stomach. Shuddering she looked to find Reynal looking down at her with a fond look in his eyes as he continued to stroke her skin that was crawling with each movement. She tried to move her hands to find them tied to the bedpost.**

**"It's okay _Sam__,_" he soothed. "I will leave your virginity intact, but in exchange there will be a few rules that you will be following."**

**"Leave me alone you sicko!" The grin on his face twitched at the same time as his eye.**

**"Now, now, listen. First I will come and play with you when I want and you, you _Sam_, you will touch me when I want you too and anything else that I want from you." Sam's face turned green and she turned to the side to vomit on her sheet. "Oh, poor little _Sam_. Can't handle a little fun?"**

**"It's not fucking fun! It's rape!"**

**"No, no, it's not rape if I don't put my cock in you," he clarified. Sam's face grew white as she realized that he could do what he wanted at this point and there would be no proof of it happening. "Now, the other thing, and I am sure that you have figured it to be useless, is that you can never tell anyone and I want you to start coming home right after school every day."**

**"You can't make me!" the Gothic girl spat as she began to struggle with the bonds on her hands. It was too bad that they were so soft because she knew that they would leave no marks.**

**"Oh, but I can," he said as his hand moved lower and began to touch the area just above her womanhood, her panties still a barrier. "I can start coming to school and that would me a punishment for you." Sam shuddered at the threat from his lips as he moved closer to press his lips to hers making the girl below him thrash as she tried to fight him off, the taste of bourbon in her mouth as he slipped his tongue in. The Goth let out a gag as she tried to fight him off, his hand moving higher as he moved over her. Sam wanted to scream and run, but she couldn't as he pillaged her mouth harshly. Tears began to swell in her eyes, but she refused to cry because then he would see how afraid she was...**

Sam stood under the scalding hot water as she let her skin turn red before grabbing the soap and scrubbing down her entire body again before grabbing the scope that was still next to the shower and gargling again, but the taste never left her mouth and she found herself vomiting again. As the water washed it away she climbed out of the bath before grabbing her large robe and covering up. As she crept out into her room she found a spot on the door and laid back down. That was where she was an hour later when a knock sounded on her door. Stiffening she waited for whoever it was to go away.

"Miss Samantha?" a voice questioned. "Master Reynal said that you were sick and that you had an accident on your blankets. I must come in to wash them." No response came from the Goth laying on the ground and so the woman calling through the door unlocked the door before entering. She looked around and seeing the small raven haired girl on the floor she moved to help only for Sam to brush off her assistance. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just didn't want to sleep in that," she muttered as she pointed to the bed. The lady known as Gloria according to her name tag. Gloria rushed off to remove the blankets and disappearing she shut the door. Sam rushed to lock it even knowing that Reynal was probably gone and she was alone with just the staff in the house. Looking at the bed in disgust she laid back down on the ground before closing her eyes again, knowing that her nightmare would come back. She needed release. Getting up she got dressed before heading out her door and creeping along the wall she rushed down the stairs before running out the door. Walking outside she noticed a familiar car heading her way so turning she fled in the opposite direction as the car pulled up in her drive. As she rushed behind the houses next to her parents she headed to the one place that she was sure only one person knew about and that was Danny. Rushing into the woods next to the large houses she found the tree she was looking for. Climbing up the large trunk she managed to get into the top branch before she sat down to take a breather.

She would go higher as soon as she caught her breath so as she looked out she could see the housetops and nothing more.

* * *

Danny headed toward Sam's house and as he approached the house Reynal, Sam's stepfather rushed out the door and stopped upon seeing Danny heading his way. Walking over to the younger male he questioned the teen about whether Sam was at school to which Danny looked at him in confusion as worry entered his cerulean orbs.

"No, she wasn't at school and I never heard whether she was absent. I was heading over here to see if she was in."

"No, she isn't and I thought she went to school this morning, but now finding this out I will notify the authorities." Before Danny could say anything more the older male was back off toward the house.

_There is something weird going on here. Sam would never run away._ Turning toward where a tree grew higher than the others he wondered if she would have gone out there and making a decision he headed off down that way as a pair of brown eyes watched him leave. As soon as the younger male was out of sight Reynal headed back upstairs. She would come back and he would be waiting for her. Getting on the phone he had a locksmith out there in a matter of minutes because while she was gone he would make sure she could never lock herself in her room.

* * *

Sam was laying on a higher branch when Danny found the tree. He looked up at her as one of her hands dangled by her side, her eyes closed as the sun continued its setting in the west. He didn't want to scare her and have her fall out of the tree, but he didn't want her to stay up there all night because he had questions and concerns. Leaning back he was closing his eyes when she said something.

"What do you want?" she questioned without opening her eyes. "I do know why you are here and I just didn't feel like coming to school, period and all." Danny looked up at her in disgust.

"That is nasty," he commented. "How is it that you didn't feel like coming to school, but you wanted to climb a tree?" She looked down now, her amethyst gaze unreadable.

"Not that it concerns you, as it is my body and all, but I just felt like coming out here to be _alone_. There are just too many males around me and when a girl goes on her cycle she really doesn't feel like being around a male!" Turning back to lean on the tree she grew quiet. She didn't want to tell him the truth, not when she still had her virginity and eventually she figured that he would grow tired of messing with her or she would be gone soon enough, whichever came first.

"I am not going to leave you out here. Besides, your stepfather is looking for you." Sam stiffened at those words, but she didn't look at him. She was afraid the fear in her eyes would shine through and then Danny would know. He would know what had happened and she didn't want him to know about that.

"Let him look," she said even as she knew that she was breaking the rules that he had put in place. She would wait until he was gone and then she would go home. "Just leave me be, just tonight." Danny frowned. Sam never begged and now she was.

Shrugging he called back up, "Okay!" Walking away Sam watched him from the corner of her eyes and as soon as he was gone she sighed in relief and fear. How would this play out? Would he do it? Why had she run when she knew that that punishment was waiting for her? Sighing again she began to climb down, but before she had hit the last branch a sound broke her concentration and her foot slipped. With a scream she fell the last six feet, her leg slamming into the final branch before the ground. As she lay there she wondered would she die here because the only person who knew about this place had just left.

* * *

Lina shivered as night time fell over the town and looking up she knew that she would be in trouble when she got home, but at the same time her mother should be home at this time. Heading back home she hadn't realized that someone had been looking for her so as she left the woods someone in the darkness jumped out at her and grabbing her around the waist as a hand fell over her mouth she realized that whoever it was had been drinking and that she was in danger. Struggling against her attacker she kicked and screamed, her scream muffled by the large hands.

"Don't worry, little thing, I won't hurt you. Not just yet anyway," he whispered into her ear as he took her back into the woods, the trees hiding them...

An hour later he emerged again with Lina, the small teen disoriented as she was dragged behind him toward the house.

"Your mother was worried and is probably still waiting to hear from us, so lets get you home." Lina said nothing as she walked behind him, her eyes downcast as she made her way toward her house. "Now remember," he said as he stopped and turned to look at her. "Don't tell a soul or what happened with the attic will happen again." Lina looked back to where she knew the book was and then turned back to him and nodded as he dragged her the rest of the way to the house. As soon as they were in the house Dash called out for his wife who came running instantly.

"Oh, Lina! Where were you honey?" Lina said nothing as she clung to her mother. "Oh, I am just so glad that you are safe and sound," Paulina murmured as she held her daughter as Dash watched.

* * *

The next morning Lina ran out back, her eyes scanning the grounds for any sign of Dash. She had gotten up later than the morning before because she was afraid that she would run into her mother. Dashing toward the spot where she had left the book only to find it gone.

"Where is it?" she questioned as she began to look around the area for the book but when she came up empty in that search she headed for the woods to search for it, but as she turned to head for the woods she found herself face to face with a young boy about her age or maybe he was her age. In his hands he held the book she had been searching for, his eyes searching hers as he held tightly onto the book.

"I found it after you left." Lina looked uneasy now. How much of it had this boy heard or seen? "I saw him take you into the woods, but I won't say anything unless you tell me or I think you need help." Handing her the book he continued, "My name is Alex and you are Lina, right?" Lina nodded, but didn't say anything as she took the book from him. "Just know that if you need someone that I will help you when you need it, okay?" Even though Lina nodded she wasn't sure that she would ever tell him what was happening. Watching him leave she hugged the book close to her before heading back to the house and back to the attic where she could read some more.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling the book open she resumed the story...

Laying there as the sun set Sam was sure she was going to die and for some reason she welcomed it, the feel of it, the chill coming over her and sighing she closed her eyes.

"There are things that can never change. There are lives I will continue to live, but may life never leave me without the love of my soul mate May I continue to feel his love and continue to dwell with him," the Goth muttered as she began to cry. It was as if the heavens heard her sorrowful words because as she lay there someone appeared at her side, the dark shadow kneeling at her side.

_**You'll never be alone**_

"Sam, I will never abandon you," he said, his black wings covering the sun as he disappeared and a voice began to call out for her. Sam opened her eyes to find Danny looking down at her in worry, his cerulean gaze taking in her crumpled form. She said nothing as he pulled out his phone before calling for an ambulance. As he told the operator all he knew he turned back to her, his gaze concerned and she smiled slightly, her hand reaching up for him as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

_**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**_

"No, you wouldn't." As those words left her lips she passed out, her hand falling from his face as he screamed at the operator to hurry to help. As the phone dropped from his fingers he pulled her close. His tears fell freely as he clung to her. Within minutes the blue and red of the ambulance appeared and several EMT's began to rush forward to assist the male holding her. He wanted to refuse their help, but he knew that he couldn't because she needed him to be strong and release her to the people that could help her.

"Samantha!" a voice called to the darkness and Danny saw Reynal running toward him with eyes wide in horror. The raven haired teen's first thought was why her mother wasn't there and how the other male had know this was about Sam. As the EMT's loaded her the raven haired teen moved toward her stepfather.

"Hello, Mr. Reynal." The man turns toward Danny and the teen swears that he sees a look enter the other male's eyes. Possession. What was that about? Blinking the emotion is gone, save for fear in the other male's eyes. That was normal. right? He wasn't Sam's real father, but that didn't mean he couldn't fear for the Goth's safety. The EMT's looked the pair and after a question of who was family allowed Reynal onto the ambulance as Danny was left in the cold night as the sun had finally set. There was just something bothering the teen as he watched the white bus drive off.

* * *

The brown eyed male held onto the seat as the ambulance turned a rather sharp corner, his eyes never leaving the teen on the white sheeted bed. He wondered now what had happened out at that tree because he was sure that his stepdaughter hadn't said a word. Glaring at her he failed to hear the male next to him.

"She isn't suicidal is she?" the EMT questioned. Reynal looked to him and as that question entered his mind a plan came to life.

"Well, I am her stepfather, but she has been acting a little strange lately, but I don't want to speak ill of her." The male next to him nodded as he began to jolt down notes.

"What has changed since you have become her stepfather?" The ambulance made a sharp turn and they were moved, but that didn't stop the male from trying to get her moved even if it was just for a few days. The less time that Danny spent around her the better. In fact Reynal hoped to get her removed from any of her friends, but Danny was just too close for the older male's comfort. Sam would began to feel that pressure most girls in her position felt and would tell the first person to listen. That couldn't happen, at least not until he had his fill of her and that could wait several days. That would make her feel that he did have her under his thumb and that was what he wanted.

"Well, first she began to become withdrawn from her mother and I while at the same time she began to hang out with this one kid named Danny. He is her friend and all, but his parents are ghost hunters so I wondered about his state of mind as well and then she began to hid in her room, locking it in fact so I began to wonder why. I asked her, but she refused to talk to me. I just don't know what do about it!" he moaned as if he were wounded. "She has me wondering what she is doing in her locked room and what he has been feeding her."

"The boy doesn't sound too worrisome, but this locking herself in her room, now that bothers me. Does she act dark or gloomy?" A nod.

"She wears dark clothing all the time and she never seems to smile."

"Okay, what about her mother? Is there any concern?"

"Yes, her mother is worried that she has become a little more dark minded. We were talking about it the other day in fact."

"Okay, we are going to keep her under suicidal watch for the next 72 hours and if something comes up we will be sending her to a crisis center." Reynal nodded because he wasn't too worried about her being put in a crisis center. As the ambulance pulled to a stop at the hospital the teen was rushed into the building as her stepfather followed. This was just too easy.


	6. Chapter 6

When Reynal returned home he found his wife crying in their room, her proud figure hunched over the foot of the bed as her body shaking with the force of her tears. As if sensing his approach she began to talk softly. Moving closer he could hear her better.

"How could she just do that?" Pamela worried. "How could she put herself in danger like that?" The older male sat down next to her, ready to put his plan into motion. Putting his arms around her he held her.

"Pamela, honey, I think it's those friends that she's always hanging around. I mean Tucker is just so obsessed with his games and Danny, that kid is just trouble walking." She let out a sniffle as she turned to him. She had never really liked the Fenton's but she had never been given any reason to keep her child from theirs. Danny was clueless, but she couldn't see him putting her daughter in danger. In fact Danny seemed to bring Sam happiness that she had been afraid she would never see for her daughter and then lately her daughter had become worse, her time spent locked up in her room.

"I don't know. Daniel has never put her in harm's way in the time they have known each other." Reynal frowned. This just wasn't turning out like he wanted it to and he needed to ensure that when Sam was released from the suicide watch that she would have no one to come to. No one, but him. "I don't even see them around here anymore. I wonder if-"

"He was there when she fell," the male stated to the shock of his wife sitting next to him. "He was there right after he came and asked me about where she was." He looked deeply into her teal eyes, his own brown eyes beseeching her. "Tell, Pamela, does that sound right to you? I think something's off because why would he ask me where she was if he was there?" The red head looked thoughtful. He made a good point, but why would Danny go to her house and then show up where Sam was hours after she had been missing? He was always with her.

"Why was he looking for her to begin with?" Pamela questioned out of nowhere. "She walks home with him everyday." Reynal began to look worried. His wife wasn't aware that her daughter had stayed home and if she found out then she would want to know why! "I need to call him and find out why he didn't walk her home that day," the teal eyed woman stated as she stood up to grab the phone next to their bed, but before she had even taken a step toward it her eyes rolled up in her head as she fell forward. Reynal stood over her with a look of shock on his face as his wife groaned on the ground before passing out.

He had to do it again. Damn, why couldn't he find a woman with a young girl that was clueless or cared less? He thought he had hit the jackpot with Pamela because she was hardly ever home, her conferences for the Deli toothpick taking her everywhere and out at odd times. Sighing he knew what he had to do as he had done this before. He hated having to do a repeat performance, but he could not let the prey get away, no, he had to have her just as he had done with Bloomer, the girl before her and the countless other girls he had appeased his hunger on. Leaning over her he grabbed the phone from the nightstand before dialing 9-1-1. A few rings later found an operator picking up.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?" Taking a breath before forcing his voice into one of panic he began to cry. "Hello?"

"H-Help me-e-e," he whimpered into the phone as he let out a simper. "My-y wife, she j-just- Oh god please help me!" Click. Throwing the phone on the bed he took Pamela by the waist and carried her into their bathroom, the white tiles and walls bright in the nighttime. He only had a matter of minutes to do what he needed to do, but to his surprise he found that part of his task was already done. Touching his fingers to the hot water he smiled as he uttered one word, "Perfect."

Moving her so that she was sitting up next to the tub as he took her wrists and taking her shower razor cut both of her wrists before dropping it in the water. As it fell to the bottom of the tub the very surface of the tub began to change, the color of red bleeding into the water as Pamela against the tub. Waiting seconds, minutes maybe he finally took her wrists out of the tub before grabbing a towel, her blood coloring the white tiles below them as he applied pressure to the cuts, but getting up he grabbed the phone before resuming his hold on her bleeding wrists all the while smiling. This would be perfect because with her out of the house he would have Sam all to himself.

Suddenly there were sirens everywhere so he prepared himself for his portrayal of an upset husband trying to assist his suicidal wife. Screaming for help from the bathroom he heard them shuffle to aid him. As they came in he managed to produce crocodile tears as he cried out for them to help her. As he was pushed to the side the EMT's rushed to bind her wrists while at the same time to load her on the gurney. Rushing her out of the house he followed while all the while continuing to cry as one of the EMT's consoled him. All the while he could think of nothing but of was all the advantages he would have with Pamela out of the house and at the same time wondering would she live. It mattered not to him, but he knew that Sam had not yet been adopted or at least in the process of Pamela signing over Sam's care to him should something happen to her mother._  
_

Little did he know Danny was there, his cerulean orbs locked on the man being helped into the ambulance, his eyes taking in the fact that just that night Sam had been taken to the hospital. Turning from the bus as it drove the other way he pulled out his phone.

* * *

The pair of teen friends were huddled around Danny's computer, the darker skinned teen tapping wildly at the keys as Danny stood over him. "So you think that Reynal is doing something underhanded? " the brown skinned teen inquired as he glanced up at his friend, the screen behind them working to sort several different files. Good thing that Tucker was so good with computers because no one was giving Danny anything. "What makes you think that?" Danny shrugged. "Dude, that is just false claims then if there is no evidence to back it up."

"I don't know why but somehow after Sam is taken to the hospital after _running away_ from home her mother is hospitalized _after_ he comes home." He turned to the computer where Tucker turned back to tap some more keys. The files before them were the hospital records for that night. "Where is she?" he asked as they scrolled past the ICU department, no Samantha Manson showing up on their workloads.

"Are you sure this is where she went?" Danny nodded. "Dude, the only area left is the suicide ward, but we both know that she didn't fall from that tree on purpose." The raven haired teen reached over and began to scroll down, his cerulean orbs searching for the one person they were looking for. Minutes later they found her.

"She's being held for 72 hours under Parental Suicide Watch." Tucker looked confused and Danny walked off from the computer before heading out of the room. The technophile just watched him go, confusion still in his teal eyes. Moments later he returned, but he wasn't alone as Jazz followed him. "What does that mean?"

"Hmm, Parental Suicide Watch? That means that one of her legal guardians was afraid she would harm herself," the red haired girl stated before turning to look at him. "But what doesn't make sense is that her mother would think that because she knows that Sam is just Goth, not really a person that would harm herself or others."

"It couldn't have been her mother," Danny stated with certainty. "It was her stepfather." He relayed to them what he had seen last night, everything including the look the look of possession that had flashed in the older man's eyes.

"I don't think he has that right," Jazz stated. "From what mom said he never formally adopted Sam so that doesn't make her health concerns his right. Only Pamela could issue that kind of surveillance " Danny and Tucker looked at each other and then back at her.

"So, she could be released now if we were to prove it?"

"Yeah, unless her mother has given him rights over her and with her heading to the same place I doubt you are going to get an answer for a long while."

"What are talking about?" Both were aware she was heading to the same hospital, but it sounded like Jazz was saying that Pamela was going to the Suicide Ward.

"Mom just received a call from the hospital since Sam listed you on her emergency contacts and Pamela had no one listed. It seems that Pamela attempted to kill herself today." Danny shook his head. That wasn't what _she_ did. Pamela just wasn't that kind of person!

"I think he did it." The pair turned to look at him as if he were crazy. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that he did it."

* * *

Back in reality...

"Where are you girl?! Get down here now!" Lina shuddered as she found a place to hide this time because she wasn't going down there to him. Climbing into the old trunk she lay down on her mother's old cheerleading uniforms. Sinking into them, her small teen form just small enough that when Dash peeked up there he failed to notice her at first, but as he moved to go downstairs the little brunette child let out a sneeze.

Smirking Dash continued up the ladder and into the attic, his sneakers making dust fly as he started walking around the room. Lina cowered deeper as he moved past her hiding spot and when she failed to show herself he walked off, but he had a plan. Heading down the stairs he shoved the ladder back into place before walking back down the hall. Coming back moments later he had a tall ladder. Smirking broadly he called up, "I guess if she's not in the attic then she must be out back." As his footsteps disappeared Lina crawled out of her hiding place and headed for the stairs, but when she tried to push them down she found that they were stuck or...

"No," she whispered as she felt tears stream down her cheeks. "No."


	7. Chapter 7

**ShadowDragon357, **even though we hope for that you should know that my stories have an added twist and this one is no different. Hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

After crying for thirty minutes Lina found that she had no more tears, her cheeks dry and hiccups making her whole form shake. Turning back to the large book on the floor she reached for it before opening the book to find out what happened to the girl who appeared to be in her same situation because if there was no way out... Shaking her head she started reading...

Danny stood outside Sam's house a few days later, the day that she was to be released and as Reynal's car pulled up the older male stepped out, his brown eyes locked on the raven haired teen male.

"You are not needed here," he stated. "Leave." Danny shook his head.

"You have no right to tell me what to do when it comes to me hanging out with Sam. You have not legal rights to her either so if I want to talk to her then I will. Alone." The older male looked shocked for all of two seconds before turning to look at Sam who refused to look at either male at that point.

"She doesn't want to talk-"

"Let her tell me herself," the male commanded as he moved toward the side where the raven haired girl sat. She looked at him and then looked back down before mouthing something. "Sam?"

"If you must know she can't talk and it will be a while before she can. The fall managed to damage something," the older male grumbled. "Besides her back, which is fine now. " He walked over toward Danny. "Now, if you don't mind I need to get her inside like the doctors wanted so now that you see she doesn't want to talk to you." Pushing him out of his way with his arm he opened the door and Sam stepped out, her walk a little unsteady, but fine. It hadn't broken her spine or anything that would have paralyzed her, but it had shocked her body to the point that it has shut down, or that was what Danny found out later. Still there was something, something that he was missing.

As she walked off she said it again, her voice gone, but her lilac lips easy moving as she tried to relay her thoughts. As she turned from him he watched her being led into the house or had she been trying to stop because it seemed that Reynal was straining to keep his arm around her. He knew he couldn't do anything until he could prove it or Sam told them. He turned from the house as Sam watched from her window, her amethyst gaze watching him leave with a look of despair.

* * *

The next few days went by so slow for Danny and Sam, the pair of them separated for the first time since they had met each other and they could feel it. Danny continued on with his life while all the while trying to figure out a way to save Sam while the raven haired Goth teen sat in the darkness of her room, the lock gone from her door and the door open as Reynal walked in. She said nothing as he approached her, could say nothing since her voice was still gone and she had a feeling that it was his fault since he was the one that made all her food.

"Still thinking about her? Don't worry, I don't think her cuts were that deep," he murmured as he sat down next to her, drawings strewn around the room, all of the same thing. A shadow with wings and words written on them, all the same shadow and all the same words. "What is all this crap?" he muttered as he picked up the drawing, but as soon as his hands touched it the teen turned and snatched it from his hands as she shot him a look before mouthing something. "Ah, that is something important to you?" Reaching for another one he ripped it to the anger of the female glaring at him. "So it seems that in that time you were in that ward you grew some of that courage back, let me fix that for you."

He grabbed her by her long raven locks and yanked her back onto the bed, her mouth opening in silent screams as he ripped her top off, his smirk growing wider as he began to play with her nipples, his nails cutting her. He leaned down close to her ear as his body weighted her down. "Don't think that I am going to go _easy_ on you this time. Maybe I take that precious gift you have." Her eyes grew wide and her struggling became stronger as he raked his nails down her pale stomach, red whelps appearing, but that didn't stop him as he did it again and again until Sam bled, her stomach one big mark of red and pink. Stepping back from her he admired his work before she managed to curl into a ball as sobs wracked her body. "That will quench my thirst for now, but maybe I will need more later."

Walking out of her room he left the door open as her body shook. She didn't even want to get up, but she needed to clean her skin and treat her wounds so as soon as she was sure he was gone she ran to her bathroom where she locked the door. Sure that it was locked she turned and started a shower, the water as hot as she could get it, but after an hour of standing under the spray the water began to grow cold and she still didn't feel any better. Looking down at the tub clean after all the blood had stained it only an hour before. Getting out she headed for her room, her bag of stuff from the ward still laying next to her bed unopened, but as it was clear plastic she noticed what her stepfather had not... the cigarettes. After dressing in a large shirt and her black jeans she headed for the plastic bag.

Pulling out the pack she opened her window just a bit before stashing the rest of the pack in her spider bag and lighting up the one in her hand before taking a huff of it. As it filled her lungs she sighed, the feeling of being lightheaded filled her. It felt so good, this feeling of being so free as she closed her eyes, her body only covered in a large shirt and her black jeans. Tomorrow she was allowed to go back to school and she wanted to because staying in the house was driving her crazy and yet at the same time she didn't want to leave because there would be questions. As she sat there against the window she wondered what she would do.

* * *

The next morning as the sun failed to show and rain poured down strongly as lightening filled the skies with light even with it being so dark she knew what she would do.

Thirty minutes later found her at the entrance of Casper High, the halls growing quiet for only a moment when the gossip began again. Sam paid it no mind, her small black long sleeved turtle neck accenting her curves and yet keeping all of her covered up, while her black jeans completed the ensemble. She clomped down the hall with her combat boots, her long raven hair pulled back in her normal style as she headed for her locker where Danny stood. When she saw his face, the look of relief in his eyes she knew that it would be okay as long as she had him. Even if it was only for a little while.

"Sam, are you okay?" She nodded as she smiled at him. "Oh, you still can't talk. I wasn't sure if that would be the case when you came back so here." Pulling a small dry erase board out of his bag with a black marker to go with it he handed it to her. Taking it she looked at him in shock. He had known she would come back without question. "Sam, I know that you are a strong person, but if you need me just let me know because I will help you, always."

Sam began to scribble on the board, her handwriting quick, but as she turned it he could still see that it was as neat as ever.

I am fine and I understand that if I ever need you that you will help me.

I will remember that in the days to come.

He looked at her, puzzled at what that last sentence meant. It was an enigma and yet he felt that it was clear. She was telling him something and yet it was like she thought they were being watched so he he said something that would let her know he understood.

"I was a little worried when I found you playing angel," he said. Sam smiled as she knew what he was talking about "But, you gave me a scare and I just wish I could have been there to catch you as I did all that time ago."

You will never abandon me.

I know this.

Rubbing it off she changed a few things out of her bag and as she was putting more in she saw the smokes at the bottom of her bag. Giving herself a mental shake she put the necessary books back in her bag before turning to Danny so the pair could head for class.

A few hours later found the pair heading for the lunch room, but Sam excused herself as she headed toward the bathroom claiming that she wasn't too hungry at that moment and would meet back up with him at the end of lunch. Danny wondered what she meant by that, but let her go. The Gothic teen headed for the same bathroom and locking it pulled out her pack of smokes before lighting one up as she leaned next to the window. After a few minutes her cigarette died, the butt all that was left of it. Putting it out she threw it in the trash before heading toward the door, but as she drew closer to the door a knock sounded on it causing her to stop.

"Hey, Goth girl," came a familiar voice. Sam opened the door to find the girl who had given her the cigarettes. Stepping back she allowed the other teen in before locking it behind her. "So, still having problems?" Sam said nothing but the female teen just reached into her bag before pulling out a pack of her smokes too. "You don't have to talk about it because trust me, I know how it is or at least how it was." Sam leaned against the door as the other girl lit up. Sam pulled out her board and began to write on it.

I can't talk because of my accident.

What do you mean by that last part?

"Ah, so it is true. I had heard that you fell, but wasn't aware that you lost your voice. Never heard of that happening after a fall, but you know how it is, don't you?" Sam looked at the other girl perplexed. "I went through what I am sure you are going through right now and it took me long enough to get help, but when I did it was too late." She turned to the window. "How old do you think I am?" she questioned, her voice becoming husky with emotion. "I just turned eighteen last month and you would think that would be something to cherish, but my eighteenth was ruined because he..." she faded off as her body began to shake, her small form wracked with sobs. "He raped me and it was too late for help, but I knew if I had just said something I would have been saved."

She turned to Sam. "The same goes for you. You have Danny and you should ask him for help."

I can't. He has threatened and fulfilled such threats.

The other teen shook her head.

"That will never change because whether or not you follow those orders it will only escalate until either you are safe or until you are dead." Turning back to the window she left Sam standing there and then the bell rang out in the halls and both girls headed for the door as the other teen put out her cigarette "I will tell you one thing, I can not say anything to an authority figure until I know that it is true because they won't believe me. I could still tell them but I know what that would result in and I could never do that, but you tell him or I will go to Danny and inform him of what might be going on." And with that she was gone leaving Sam to watch her leave.

"Sam!" Danny called drawing her gaze to him with just one thought.

_How will I tell him?_


	8. Chapter 8

**NoOne's Twilight, **yeah.

* * *

That thought stuck with her for the rest of the day, that lone thought drove her insane because of all the weight it carried. If she told him then it would put him in harm's way and she just couldn't do that, but then again that girl said she would tell him and it would be better if he heard it from her.

"So, what's up?" the halfa questioned as the rest of the school headed out of Casper High. Sam looked to him, confusion and fear in her eyes. _What is she afraid of?_ "You just look like you have a lot on your mind." She looked down now, her feet stopping before they had even left the school, her raven hair falling over her face. "Sam, you can tell me everything and never worry because I would do anything for you."

I know. I know you would do anything, but I don't want you to have to.

"Sam, that wouldn't matter because I would do anything for you just like I know that you would do anything for me. Tell me something isn't going on. Please tell me." Sam looked down again as she wiped away the words on her board.

Danny, you are my only real friend. The only one that I would ever trust with anything.

Trust me that you know all that you need to at this moment.

As I said. Days to come.

She handed him the board, to the shock of the male standing before her. Nodding to him she headed down the street just as the hairs on her neck stood up. She knew that he was watching her and she didn't want Danny brought into it because she wasn't ready for him to get in if she ever would. As she walked off Danny watched her before turning his eyes to the board as he re-read the words.

_All I need to know and days to come. _Sam was trying to tell him something and yet he wasn't sure what it was. Walking away he failed to notice the car that stopped and picked up the Goth teen from the corner. She didn't seem to really want to go, anyone who saw it could tell, but no one stepped in.

**_All of us just sat back and watched it happen_**

**_Thinking its not our responsibility_**

* * *

Sam growled low in her throat and even if she couldn't make a sound she was sure her stepfather got it loud and clear because out of nowhere the car stopped in the middle of the street before he turned to her and slapped her, his knuckles making contact with her nose but surprisingly enough he didn't break it. The Gothic teen refused to move even thought she wanted to by human nature touch her face.

**_To solve a problem that isn't even about me_**

**_This is our problem._**

"You don't talk to me like that!" he hissed at her, the amethyst eyed teen refusing to meet his gaze. "Look at me, damn it." She didn't look at him, but she did flip him the bird. This enraged him further and Sam, though scared still refused to do what he wanted because somewhere deep inside her there were two choices.

Sink?

Or Swim?

_**This is just one of the daily scenarios**_

_**In which we choose to close our eyes**_

She was choosing to swim even though there were sharks in the water and she could be killed. She wasn't going to stand by idly as this particular shark tried to bite because she was used to the dangers of choosing to fight back and this was no different so reaching out she took that moment to pull out her lighter, the one that the teen had given her and leaning down set fire to the backpack that Danny had given her. With a tear at the loss of such a gift she threw it just as Reynal came at her. It hit him in the face and she ran, the door left open as she ran down the street to the only person that could help her at this moment.

**_Instead of doing the right thing_**

**_If we make a choice and be the voice_**

She didn't dare glance behind her because she didn't want to know what was happening, whether Reynal had escaped quick enough to be coming after her. As she passed the school she knew she was nearing Danny's house and the escape she needed. As she drew closer she could see the male in question walking up the walkway, his eyes adverted from her as he pulled out his key. Sam wanted to give out a cry, but she knew that was not going to happen. Just as she took one more step she was dragged back as Reynal grabbed her and pulled her back onto his hot body, the heat from the burns he had taken not powerful enough to do any major harm, but enough to singe his clothing.

_**For those who won't speak up for themselves**_

_**How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged?**_

Danny disappeared into the house as tears fell down Sam's face, the male holding her saying nothing as he crushed her to him before moving away from Fenton Works. So close and yet so far. The punishment was going to be bad and Sam knew it, but she needed to escape and she had taken the chance, but it hadn't been enough. Several people walked by her, but none of them said a word, in fact they adverted their eyes as she struggled to remove his strong grip on her.

_**Now it's our time to pick a side.**_

_**So don't keep walking by not wanting to intervene,**_

They walked down the street, his grip on her growing tighter as they passed the school again, several students looking at the sight, one in particular who refused to advert her eyes before screaming out.

"Oh, my god! He's kidnapping that girl!" That was all it took and Lancer came rushing out of the school followed by others, the students looking confused as the balding teacher stepped forward. The girl who had called it out walked off, her destination the one that Sam herself had been heading for. She looked back as the teachers stopped before the male, his brown eyes narrowed in anger at what he saw as happening right now.

"What are you doing with Samantha?" Lancer questioned.

**_Cause you just want to exist and never be seen._**

**_So lets wake up, change the world_**

"This is my stepdaughter and if you can't tell I have been in an accident that she caused." It was out there now, the older male upset that he was about to loose out on the chance to have what he wanted with the teen in his arms. "She set me on fire out of nowhere and now I am taking her home where I can watch her while I call the cops." Lancer shook his head.

**_Our time is now._**

"You won't be taking Miss Manson anywhere until we have contacted the authorities " As Reynal stepped back, his grip on her tightening to the point that Sam found she couldn't breath. As he took another step back he found the girl in his arms go intangible before she was ripped from his arms. He turned around swiftly to find Danny holding the shaking girl, his green eyes narrowed. Everyone looked at him in shock, even Sam had had no idea what was going on.

"W-What?" the male quivered as Danny looked down at the scared female in his arms. "What ar-re you?"

"Me? I'm just a teenager with ghost powers who wants to protect his closest friend." Sam looked nowhere else except for at her friend, the one that wasn't who she thought he was, but he was hers and no one could change that. There was one thing that changed for her in that instant. Fear. It was gone because her friend the teen boy that had been there through all that she allowed him to be, was no longer in danger. "Sam, tell me, tell us, what happened."

_**You could be a hero - (Our time is now) heroes do what's right**_

"My stepfather... my stepfather-r abused me," she managed to state as Danny held her, his body an anchor for what came spilling from her lips. "He did things that a father should never d-do. He touched me-e in places that no one-e sh-" she stopped as tears began to leak out quicker than she could wipe away. Danny pulled her close as she shook, her body full of anger and regret as well as shame. She was so ashamed for what she had been too afraid to run from.

**_You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you might save a life_**

Although everyone was still in shock from Danny's change, they were appalled at what they were learning as Reynal shook with fear and anger. He knew it was the end for him if he didn't leave, but before he could a cop car pulled up, the black and white car pulling to a stop outside the group. As the driver stepped out, a large male with piercing blue eyes his partner, a smaller woman with brown eyes full of hate as they landed on the group.

"Ah, there you are," the male said as he stepped forward, his cuff coming out. "Reynal Sundown, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Pamela Manson." Danny stepped forward now, his green gaze glowing.

**_You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you could join the fight_**

"You can also add to that the sexual abuse that he has inflicted on her daughter, a minor." The woman, the partner of the driver glared at the male with such a look of disgust that the older man shrank. He was screwed.

"Ah, well, all is good on that because pedophiles only get the best treatment from their cellmates," the woman said with a smirk that twisted her pretty face.

**_For what's right, for what's ri-ight..._**

"Will you two mind accompanying us down to the station as we have questions for you as well as for others who have witnessed what happened today. Nods followed as the cops shoved the male in the back of the car as Danny took Sam over to where his parents stood with confused looks on their face. As they helped her into the RV the family headed toward the station.

* * *

Lina looked down at the book in shock. That was it? He was found out that easily? That couldn't be how easy it was! Suddenly she heard the sound of someone below her and she stiffened, her form shaking as she got up to hide again, but before she even had the lid shut someone came up through the floor. It was a boy, his hair white with green eyes that just stared at her with what she could see was understanding. He was wearing a black and white hazmat suit, his hands were covered with white gloves.

"Lina, you don't have to do this alone." She looked at him in confusion. She wasn't sure what he was talking about or at least she didn't want to believe that he knew what he was talking about. "I told you that I will help you when you need it and I can't stand watching while you allow him to bully you." Her eyes grew wide at that.

"A-Alex? That boy fr-" She stopped as she couldn't believe what she was seeing and then her mind went to the story. "Your mother," she whispered before he nodded.

"Yeah, my mother is the one in that book that your mother stole because of that man, Reynal."

"What about him?" the girl murmured.

"That man was Dash's father, the man who is now your stepfather." Lina's mouth dropped open. "Yeah, small world, right? Lina, allow me to help you because my parents are on their way right now and they are aware of everything that I have told them. Please, let us help you." The small girl gulped. With what he was telling her she really had no choice but to allow them to help her, but Alex, he was giving her the chance to step away first. To make her stand against the man who had tormented her.

"O-okay," she murmured and a small smile appeared on his face as he held out his hand. Lina looked at that hand and with little hesitation took it. As soon as she did they phased through the floor and into the halls just as the door to Paulina's room slammed shut. Lina clung to him as fear gripped her. _What am I thinking? He's going to kill us both!_

"Lina, do not be afraid. I will protect you." As the steps began, the sound of it growing closer as he moved toward the stairs that would bring the blond before them Lina took a deep breath as she straightened. Like Sam in the book she had a half ghost boy at her side, one that was willing to protect her.

"Lina! Oh, Lina!" he called as he appeared at the edge of the stairs, his blue eyes falling on the pair of teens before him. "Who do we have here?" he questioned as his eyes narrowed on Alex. "A mini Phantom?" Alex moved in front of Lina.

"Yeah, you could call me that, but that would mean you were about to get your ass kicked by a second generation Phantom." That made the male before them even more upset. He remembered kicking Danny around and the times that the halfa had managed to hand him his own ass when he put his hands on Danny's closest friends. Lina stepped out from behind her savior.

"You're a sicko who just is sad that he got abused by his father!" Dash's eyes grew wide. "You think because it happened to you that it's okay to do it to others? That makes you just as bad, no, worse than your father because you had a choice after knowing how it felt to be put in that position!" Eyes narrowing again he took a step toward them, but Lina didn't back down from him, not with Alex standing there with her. "You're nothing, not even worth my fear! I hate you! I hate you so much!"

"Shut up!" the blond screamed just as the sound of the front door opening reached all three of them as well as the sound of several people rushing up the stairs. Dash turned just in time to find Paulina staring at him, her teal eyes wide as Danny and Sam appeared behind her. "Paulina?!"

"You bastard! You sick bastard!" the former cheerleader yelled as she rushed toward him, her fist landing in his left eye. As he fell back screaming she rushed to her daughter's side, Lina grasping her mother as tears fell down her cheeks. Danny looked to his son, a smile of pride on his face before the halfa turned to Dash.

"I always knew you were a bully, but I never saw you as someone who could do something as sick- I don't even want to go there," the white haired halfa stated, his gloved hands fisting at his sides while Sam just moved around them to get to her son. Grabbing her son she put her hand on Paulina, the Hispanic woman looking up at the woman she had bullied as a teen and realizing that she could have let it continue, could have never come to her about what was going on at her house.

"I am so sorry," the Latina said as Alex went intangible taking all them with him. Leaving the pair of males alone Danny just watched as Dash realized that everything was falling around him and the halfa was brought back to that day again when Sam had held onto him as her stepfather was taken away. It was that same look, the look of defeat.

"Come on, Dash. Time to go." Reaching for the older male Danny grasped him, his hands making a green goo that he used to cuff Dash's hands together just seconds before the blond went crazy. He began to scream and thrash as Danny was thrown into a wall, but that didn't faze the halfa as he powered up a ball of electricity. Throwing it at the bucking human he watched it hit him in the back as Dash was shocked with just enough power to stop him, his large jock body thrown to the ground as the lightening left his body with the will to fight back. Picking him up they phased through the floor and out of the house where a police car was parked with Paulina standing off to the side with one officer, Lina in her embrace while Sam stood off to the side with Alex standing in front of his mother.

After handing off the half conscious Dash Danny joined his wife as Alex looked at Lina. The little girl pulled away from her mother and walked over to the Fentons.

"Thank you, Alex." Paulina came to stand behind her daughter just as Danny de-transformed. "I would never have been able to stand up to him."

"No, Lina, I think you would have, but I figured you looked like you needed a friend." As the parents watched with understanding Sam turned to Danny.

"I love you and I am thankful every day that you stepped in." Danny leaned down and kissed her, his lips melding over hers in passion and love. As the pulled back they watched as the cop car drove off with Dash while the two teens held hands and Paulina just stood there thanking God that the people she had bullied had managed to stand up for her child.

"I never imagined that I would need this," she murmured as she held the book that held the past in her hands.


End file.
